


Beyond the Sea

by kojafras



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Edward and Bella are wlw mlm solidarity endgame, F/F, F/M, Leah deserves the spotlight, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, No wolves, shifting is different, the cullens keep their powers because they're fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: Bella dreams of a life above the sea, with a warm-blooded boy by her side. But after she makes a harrowing deal with a Sea Witch, will it be all she had dreamed? Or will a girl with a piercing gaze and sharp wit make her reconsider?
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Waves of Change

“Bella what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

Bella spared a glance over her shoulder at Jessica, who looked like she was about to explode. The poor girl’s face was redder than the anemone beneath them, and Bella stopped out of pity. 

Jessica stopped by her side and flicked her fin dramatically. “Don’t make me ask again. I _will_ tell your dad!” 

“Then tell him.”

No time to waste. Bella left Jessica sputtering in her wake and continued on. There was no doubt in her mind that Jessica would sell her out, and she had to reach her destination before then. 

The home of the Sea Witch was rumored to be at the very bottom of the sea, in an area the sun couldn’t reach. Bella had never been in that area herself, it was forbidden. That’s why she had fled her home as soon as the first rays of sun had warmed her face. She hadn’t heard Jessica on her tail until it was far too late, but her guest hadn’t said anything until they had traveled a few hours so at least Bella had that going for her. 

Her friends had kept a closer eye on her recently. It was enough to make her think that her father had ordered them to. 

Her father. 

Bella blinked away the tightness in her eyes and swallowed thickly. She didn’t want to hurt Charlie, but she really didn’t have a choice. Ever since her mother had left, Charlie had watched her more closely. Bella had understood, at first. She was just as hurt by the betrayal; her mother hadn’t even said goodbye before she left. But more recently, she’d started to resent it. Especially after he’d found the journals Bella had kept carefully hidden in the back of her drawer. Her journals of the surface, and of _them_. 

“You lost?”

Bella jerked as she was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked around and could hardly see a yard in front of her. She’d made it. She turned around and gasped when she saw who had startled her. Glowing yellow eyes and a sharp-toothed smile, the man was obviously a creature of the deep and who her Enforcer father was sworn to keep away from her city. She must be very far from home, now. The man swam closer and sniffed her. Bella recoiled, then tried to hide the motion with a flail of her tail. “I’m not lost,” she mumbled. “I’m here for the sea witch.”

The man’s eyes flashed in interest. “You’re here to see Victoria? A merfolk?” He laughed and stretched out a hand. “I’ll take you to her.” 

Charlie would surely kill her now. Bella sucked a deep breath and puffed out her chest. She took the deepfolk’s hand. It was scalier than she had expected. “Thank you.”

The man’s name was Laurent, she learned, as he pulled her a little too emphatically deeper into the sea. Down and down they went, past deep cliffs and yawning chasms of the ocean floor. Bella looked around in wonder and could almost swear she saw beady glowing eyes staring back at her. 

“If I hadn’t found you, you’d have been eaten up in a heartbeat,” Laurent whispered, mouth stuck in a smirk since they had started. 

Bella pretended he was joking. 

Just when she thought she might need a break, Laurent stopped in front of a cliff face. Nothing happened for a few moments, and then a creature slithered out of a slim opening Bella hadn’t even noticed, hidden carefully in the rock. This was another man, and he was more frightening. His scales were a pale white to Laurent’s dark brown, and when he smiled Bella could clearly see blood smeared across each of his pointed teeth. Bravado forgotten, Bella shrunk behind Laurent. What was she doing? 

The new deep folk echoed her thoughts. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing down here?” He swam closer and circled her, swiping a webbed hand along her tail. She shivered. 

“Don’t play with the poor merfolk, James,” Laurent warned, but he sounded too teasing for Bella’s liking. “She’s here to see Victoria.”

James licked his lips. “Are you sure, little one? I’m sure I could fill your every need.”

Bella found her voice. “I’m here for the Sea Witch. A need a spell.”

James and Laurent both laughed, but didn’t tease her further. James grabbed her hand and pulled her into the slit he had appeared from. When she looked behind her, Laurent was barely a breath away. 

The rock scraped her skin as they swam further in, and Bella was winced but said nothing. The surface didn’t seem to be hurting James or Laurent, and she didn’t want to be made fun of again. She reminded herself how brave she’d felt this morning when she sneaked through her window. She squared her shoulders and soldiered on. 

The opening grew wider and there were growths coming from cracks in the walls. Bella felt something on her tail, and when she looked down she saw little scraps of color. A ray of light hit an opening ahead, and Bella realized the scraps were scales. From merfolk tails. She shut her eyes tightly and tried her best not to gag. James’ grip tightened on her arm. 

“We’re here.”

James stopped and Laurent, who had spoken, came to her side. Bella opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. 

The green moss that covered the walls was thick here, and large bright flowers burst from the ceilings. The floor of the cave was covered in lichen, looking almost marble in appearance, and Bella could pretend that she hadn’t seen the scraps earlier. 

“Darling,” James called out, “we have a treat for you.”

A curtain of seaweed shifted in the rear of the cave. “Oh James,” an intoxicating voice began, the huskiness raising goosebumps on Bella’s flesh. She could almost swear the scales on her tails had raised. From the parted seaweed, a fiery head emerged. 

The Sea Witch looked exactly as the rumors had warned Bella she would, and even a little more startling than Bella had expected. Fiery red locks tumbled from the deep folk’s head, parting to reveal beady black eyes and blood-red lips that pulled up to reveal sharp white teeth, even sharper than James’. She wore an orange bandeau made from some rough cloth, and beneath the flat planes of her abdomen eight thick red appendages sprouted. Bella had never seen anything like her. 

“James, Laurent, you spoil me.” The Sea Witch crept forward, tentacle by tentacle until she was pressed up against Bella’s front. She cupped Bella’s face in her rough hands and hummed. Bella found herself leaning into the touch. “Sweet little merfolk, however can I be of service?”

Bella was entranced, she felt herself falling into the Sea Witch’s cavernous black eyes. “I need your help.”

“Anything,” the Sea Witch breathed, after waves caressing Bella’s face. 

“I want to be human.”

Laurent and James disappeared from her side. It was just Bella and the Sea Witch. “That’s a lofty dream for one so small.” She raked a finger down Bella’s face, leaving raw red skin in her wake. 

Bella glanced down, the spell holding her still seemingly broken. “I just,” she sucked in a breath, hurt despite herself, “I thought you could help me.”

“Oh, little Bella,” the Sea Witch crooned, and Bella was once again caught in her gaze. She didn’t think she had revealed her name. “Of course I can help.” 

Bella let out a soft gasp. 

“I can do anything. Though why anyone would want to be human is beyond me. Fragile little bags of organs, they are.”

“Not all of them,” Bella rushed out. “There’s a family. They live on the beach and there’s a boy. I’ve seen them when they sail. He fell overboard and I held him,” She paused, “I brought him back and he was so warm. I want to know more.”

The Sea Witch cackled. “So it’s love! It all makes sense.” Her eyes flashed with something over worldly. “Of course, it won’t be cheap. These things require some give and take. I give you legs, everything the human body requires that your body doesn’t possess, and you give me something in return.”

Bella swore she felt her heart skip a beat. This was it. “Anything.”

“A promise,” the Sea Witch breathed. “One body for another. You get to keep your human legs, everything I give you, if you get your warm boy to keep you. Love you.”

Bella felt her lips stretch into a wide grin, unable to believe it. 

“If you fail,” the Sea Witch continued, “If your warm boy doesn’t want to keep you, if he doesn’t love you, you are _mine_.”

When Bella met the Sea Witch’s eyes again, the intensity held her in place for several moments. She would be signing her life away. But… she thought about that day again. The rough seas, the family’s shouts as the boy fell over the side of their boat, his warm and sure weight in her arms as she dragged him back to shore. She stayed with him until his family docked, out of sight with a hand resting on his chest. That heart she felt beating for hours would surely care for her. She was sure. 

“So, what will it be?”

Bella sucked in a deep breath. “I accept your terms.” She spread her arms. “Please, give me a body.”

“I can’t promise the body will be perfect,” the Sea Witch whispered with a grin, “but I will give you your legs. Boys, your assistance is required.”

Bella startled as her arms were gripped tightly and her head was pulled back, exposing her neck. 

“Little Bella,” the Sea Witch muttered over her skin, “I can’t wait until you are mine.”

Bella choked as needle-sharp teeth sank into her neck, but any screams were muffled by a rough hand held tight over her mouth. Her last conscious thought was that she swore she could feel her tail splitting, agonizingly slowly, inch by inch. 

Her eyes closed and she dreamed of warm bodies.


	2. Ashore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes where the people are.

Bella felt warmth on her face. Without much thought, she reached out to grab it and was momentarily stunned by the lack of resistance and the feeling of wind on her skin. She carefully opened one eye, and then the other.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but after they did she marveled at the wide expanse above her. The periwinkle sky, usually warped by the sea’s surface stretched on infinitely above her, marred only by a few wispy clouds. When Bella had sneaked her way to the surface, it was always under the cover of nightfall. It was lovely to see the stars filling every inch of the sky, but this view might even top that. The sun was warmer on her skin than the rays had ever felt, and they covered her whole body.

Her whole body.

Bella sat upright, her head swirling painfully with the fast movement. She winced and sucked in a quick breath, then looked down.

Instead of her purple scales, she had two _legs _. She smiled, then covered her mouth with both hands, made immoble by the glee she could almost feel emanating from her. A moment passed and she moved one, then the other. They pounded ungainly on the sand, and she couldn’t really control them, but they were real, actual, honest to god legs.__

__Bella opened her mouth to squeal with glee, but was met with silence. Confused, she brought a hand to her throat. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn’t even feel vibrations, and only air passed between her lips._ _

__The Sea Witch. She had said something about her human body not being complete, hadn’t she? Is this what she meant, or was there more of Bella missing?_ _

__Momentarily frightened, she crawled over to a nearby tide pool, fighting to understand her legs. They didn’t want to stay bent for long, and she ended up dragging them most of the way. In the reflection, she saw her same face – eyes, lips, mouth and nose all accounted for – and her long brown hair hanging limply past her shoulders. She frowned, displeased with how plain it looked, she was used to it flowing freely behind her as she swam. She picked the ends up and watched as they fell quickly back to its place. If she could, she would have giggled. She hadn’t even accounted for limp hair! She wondered if the boy would mind._ _

__She closed her eyes and once again remembered watching him fight to get back to the surface after being thrown over. The fear that had seized her when his fighting stopped. How furious she knew her father would be when she grabbed under the boy’s arms and held him tight to her chest. The hours she had spent trying to find the ship, followed by the journey to the shore when she couldn’t see anything in the storm._ _

__He wouldn’t mind. He would see her, know her, and then they would be together._ _

__Satisfied that only her voice seemed to be missing – a problem she would address later – she stood on shaky legs and assessed her position. The land was raised on both sides, and Bella could only see so far._ _

__When she had pulled the boy out of the water and laid him on the shore, the rising sun was on her left. She looked at the sky now, guessed it to be morning, and the sun was rising on her left side. She turned towards it and started walking._ _

__☼ ☼ ☼_ _

__Bella stopped only to eat and drink, wandering slightly into the woods to drink from a stream. When she tried to drink from the tide pools, she gagged at the taste. Yet another human drawback, it seemed. Fortunately, she seemed to be getting a hang of her legs now and had only had a few slips when her feet rolled out from under her. The joints between her feet and legs ached from the falls, but she pressed on._ _

__When the sun was high in the sky, Bella heard splashing._ _

__Tentatively, she walked toward the sound, hiding behind some tall rocks on the sand. When she peeked around them, she smiled. The people weren’t familiar looking, not her boy or his family, but they were people nonetheless, a good sign! There were nine of them in all, two of them women and the rest men. Their skin was darker than hers and the ones not splashing were swimming quite well. Almost as if they had fins._ _

__She tried to peek further out from behind the rock, but her feet caught beneath her. She tripped over herself and fell with a thump onto the sand. As she spat sand from her mouth, she noted that the splashing had stopped._ _

__Bella slowly turned her head and stared up, into the dark eyes of one of the men. He met her eyes, then quickly looked away._ _

__“Hey, Em. Could you throw me your shawl?”_ _

__Bella watched as one of the women from the group, all who were out of the water and staring at her now, bent down to a pile of cloths and withdrew a long beige piece. She tossed it to the man standing over Bella, who handed it to her without looking at her._ _

__Bella wondered why he was acting so strange as she took the cloth, and gingerly covered herself with it. Some human custom, she mused, it would be polite of her to accept their object and wear it as they would._ _

__Once she had herself all wrapped up, the man held out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her upright so quickly that she lost her balance, falling right into his broad chest. She heard a cackle from the group and pushed herself away, flushing brightly._ _

__“So, uh, you’re not from around here, are you?” One of the men asked, stepping away from the group._ _

__Bella shook her head, feeling silly for the first time since she had met the deepfolk. The telltale burn of tears from embarrassment sprang to her eyes and she blinked them away quickly._ _

__“Jared, you made the poor girl cry.”_ _

__“I didn’t!”_ _

__“Shh.” The woman who had grabbed the cloth walked towards Bella and the man, and wrapped her arms around him when she was close enough. “I’m Emily. This is Sam. What’s your name?”_ _

__Bella opened her mouth. Nothing came out. She frowned and pressed her lips together._ _

__“Oh no.” Emily looked up at Sam, then back to Bella. “Do you need help?”_ _

__Bella bit her lip and looked to the rest of the group, wishing she could speak. One of the men was eyeing her carefully, and when their eyes met he made a triumphant sound._ _

__“I know her!”_ _

__“How?” Sam asked, eyebrows pulled tight together._ _

__“You remember how my dad was close with the mermaids after that fishing trip? I think she’s his daughter. Bella, right?”_ _

__Bella beamed. _Jacob _, she mouthed, then watched his face light up in an answering smile. When she was young, her dad had befriended a fisherman from a tribe ashore. They had fished in the sea for years, and their bodies had adapted to it. When they entered the water, their hands webbed like Bella’s. She would have swimming races with Jacob when their parents talked, and would make fun of him when he had to go up for air and she would win.___ _

____Her dad stopped going after a human group of fishermen had caught her mother in a net. Her dad had hurt himself trying to free her, and Bella’s mother left shortly after. He had forbade Bella from going near boats or the shore since then. She had missed Jacob._ _ _ _

____He loped over to her, and she felt a pinch of jealousy at how easily he moved his long legs. She swept her up in a hug and spun her around. “I missed you and your pink tail, Bells.”_ _ _ _

_____Purple,_ she mouthed with a pout, then smiled again when he lowered her to the ground. _ _ _ _

____“Wait. She’s a mermaid?” One of the men still standing in the group yelled._ _ _ _

____“Mermaids are real?” The smaller man next to him – maybe still a boy – wondered aloud. The woman beside him cuffed him over the head._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been telling you for _years_ , Seth.” _ _ _ _

____She had a nice voice, Bella noted._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but I didn’t _believe_ you.”_ _ _ _

____“We have to bring her back,” Sam interrupted, face stern. When one of the men questioned him, he continued, “it’s what the Elders would tell us to do, she doesn’t belong up here.”_ _ _ _

____The woman with the nice voice rolled her eyes. “Well, what does _she_ want?”_ _ _ _

____“She can’t _speak_.”_ _ _ _

____Jacob joined the argument, and a cacophony of voices rose up from the group. Bella frowned and placed her hands on her hips. Well, this wasn’t going well. She spied a stick nearby and had an idea. Maybe they knew her boy. She grabbed the stick and started making lines in the sand. She had drawn the boy, the four others like him, and was working on the older man and woman she had also seen aboard the ship when a figure came to stand next to her._ _ _ _

____“You’re trying to find them, mermaid girl?” It was the woman from before, the one whose name Bella didn’t know yet._ _ _ _

____Bella nodded fervently._ _ _ _

____The woman sighed. She pointed at Bella’s boy. “Reddish hair?” Bella nodded. She pointed at the others. “Kinda pale, they’re his family?” Bella nodded again, clutching the stick tight. The woman sighed. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” She turned back to the group. “Hey, she wants to see the Cullens.”_ _ _ _

____The group silenced immediately. After a beat, Jacob popped out his head from where he was huddling with two of the boys._ _ _ _

____“I’ll bring her.”_ _ _ _

____Sam glared daggers at him. “You will _not_. What am I supposed to tell your dad?” _ _ _ _

____Jacob shrugged, coming over to loop an arm around Bella’s shoulders. “Tell him I went off to find myself. He’ll like that. Come on, Bells, let’s roll out.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m going too. Tell my dad the same.” The woman beside her slapped Jacob’s arm and replaced it over Bella’s shoulders. Her arm was warm. “Seth, don’t drown while I’m gone.”_ _ _ _

____“That was _one_ time,” Seth protested, but they were already walking away. _ _ _ _

____They were far enough away that Sam had to shout when he said, “You’d better be back by the end of the week!”_ _ _ _

____Jacob waved to show that he’d heard. They kept walking._ _ _ _

____When Bella couldn’t see the men anymore, the woman removed her arm. Bella immediately stumbled and she quickly replaced her arm. “Shaky there, aren’t you. Not used to the legs?”_ _ _ _

____Jacob frowned. “How’d you lose your tail anyway?”_ _ _ _

____Bella frowned. Losing her voice was a difficulty she hadn’t figured in. She breathed in deep, then performed an elaborate series of hand movements: the Sea Witch, with her fingers wiggling to show her many tentacles; two fingers digging into her neck where she could still feel the changing bite; and her legs separating from her tail to legs._ _ _ _

____The woman laughed, a deep hearty noise, “If this human thing doesn’t pan out, you could be a traveling actor. Do you mermaids have those?”_ _ _ _

____Jacob ignored her. “So you… got bit by a spider? And it changed your tail into legs?”_ _ _ _

____Bella shrugged. Close enough._ _ _ _

____“And only the Cullens can help you, huh?” Jacob laughed. “Well, Dr. Cullen could certainly help you. He’s very good. He’s visited the tribe a few times when we’ve had serious injuries. It’s not too long to their house and the village, by the way, we’ll get there by the end of the day. His wife comes with him, too. She’s good with kids, when the little ones get hurt she’s been the one to figure out what’s wrong.”_ _ _ _

____Jacob stopped talking and Bella slapped him lightly on the arm, gesturing for him to go on. He laughed._ _ _ _

____“You want to meet them but you don’t know them? Well, there’s seven of them. Carlisle and Esme, the doctor and his wife, and their five kids.” Jacob hummed. “Well, they’re not really his kids, they look different enough you could tell immediately. But they are a family. Four of them are together, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett.”_ _ _ _

____Bella frowned, hoping her boy wasn’t Jasper or Emmett._ _ _ _

____The woman beside her tapped her on the nose. “And your redhead is Edward. The kids don’t come to visit, but I’ve seen them in the village when we’ve traveled there. He’s quiet.”_ _ _ _

____Jacob picked the conversation back up, apparently upset at being interrupted. “They’re all about our age. Emmett and Alice are fun – I’ve talked to them when my dad wasn’t looking. He and the elders don’t really trust anyone in the village. Jasper and the pretty one—”_ _ _ _

____“Rosalie,” the woman supplied._ _ _ _

____“Right. They don’t really talk. But Edward, he’s not just quiet, he’s thoughtful. He’ll talk to you and make you feel like the only person on the street. It’s something. You’ll see.” Jacob yawned. “Should we eat something, we’re still about an hour out.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll make a fire.” The woman offered. She pulled Bella into the woods with her while Jacob removed his clothes and dove into the sea. She turned to Bella when he was gone. “There’s something you’re not telling us.” She said, glancing at Bella out of the corner of her eye as she handed her pieces of wood._ _ _ _

____Bella thought about the price. How if the boy – Edward, she had a name now – didn’t love her, she would become the Sea Witch’s. Her pale purple scales would join the others on the cavern floor. She thought for a moment how Jessica must have told her father by now, he must be searching every corner of the sea for her._ _ _ _

____She met the woman’s eyes and shook her head._ _ _ _

____The woman’s jaw tightened, and she handed Bella more wood. They headed back to the sand in silence, and the woman built a small fire. After the flames flickered to life, she laid her shawl on the sand and sat next to Bella as they waited for Jacob._ _ _ _

____“I’m Leah,” she said, voice quiet as they looked up at the fiery sky, tinged by sunset. “I’ll help you. No offense but you seem a little clueless. You scared Sam half to death, but I suppose mermaids don’t need to worry too much about clothes, just top bits, right?” She pointed to her dark top._ _ _ _

____Bella stared at Leah’s coverings, a dark bandeau top and bottoms that covered the tops of her legs and where they joined her torso. Then Bella noted her own coverings, a top crafted from red and white shells, and—_ _ _ _

____Bella was sure her face was bright red. Leah laughed._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry about it! Look, you’ve got Em’s long shawl on now and we’ll get you pants, skirts, dresses, whatever you want when we reach the village. The Cullens are nice people, I’m sure they’ll offer their own clothes.” She smiled. “Plus, it was funny to see Sam so flustered. Doesn’t happen nearly enough.”_ _ _ _

____Bella nodded tightly, still not placated. Leah stared up at the sky and Bella joined her, waiting for Jacob to return._ _ _ _

____“I know what it’s like to want something you can’t have,” Leah whispered. “Let me know what you need and I will help.”_ _ _ _

____Just then, Jacob bounded out of the surf with three fish in each hand. “Ladies, we are dining well tonight!”_ _ _ _

____Leah rolled her eyes. “Jake, don’t pretend like you’re not going to eat four of those.”_ _ _ _

____Dinner was a quick affair. The fish cooked quickly and after Leha helped Bella to stand, they were back on their walk. It was nice, Bella noted. She had friends at home, but being around Jacob and Leah felt natural. They fell into step with her and noticed her slips before she did, Jacob told her not to roll her ankles and how to keep her balance. By the time they reached the village, Bella didn’t even need Leah’s arm for balance, although she let it stay there for reassurance._ _ _ _

____The village was quiet. It was well past sunset, and only a few buildings were lit. Jacob confidently led the way down the streets, down to where one lone, large house stood right near the sea’s edge. Tied up next to it, Bella spied a familiar boat. She clapped and pointed to it before she could stop herself._ _ _ _

____Leah smiled. “Looks like we were right. Jake, are you going to knock or just stand there?”_ _ _ _

____Jacob looked back at her, dazed. “Sorry? Oh, yeah.” He raised a fist and gave three solid knocks._ _ _ _

____Bella’s heart stopped until she heard footsteps nearing the door. It opened slowly to reveal two large, dark eyes, and a kind face with slight wrinkles._ _ _ _

____“Hello? Oh, you two are Quileute, right?” Leah and Jacob nodded. “So nice to see you in town. How can I help you?”_ _ _ _

____Leah smiled, Bella noted it was a nice smile, “Esme, sorry to bother. We met this girl near our land, she’s lost her voice and we thought Carlisle might be able to help.”_ _ _ _

____Jacob nodded. “We didn’t realize we’d get here so late. Is there any chance–”_ _ _ _

____He didn’t even get the chance to finish. Esme nodded. “Absolutely, we have plenty of bedrooms! Please come in, have you eaten?” Without waiting for an answer, she hurried into a separate room._ _ _ _

____Jacob closed the front door behind them. “We’re in, Bells,” he whispered, then winked._ _ _ _

____Bella winked back, thrilled. Her boy could be anywhere. At this rate, she wouldn’t have to worry about the Sea Witch at all. Hopefully, when her boy saw her and loved her, she would get her voice back as well._ _ _ _

____Esme reentered the room with a platter of food. “Carlisle’s asleep already, it’s been a rather rough day, I’m afraid. Here, take this and I’ll show you some rooms you can use. Would you girls mind sharing?”_ _ _ _

____Bella met Leah’s eyes. She didn’t know what that entailed. Leah’s cheeks were slightly flushed. “We don’t mind,” Leah forced out, accepting the food platter._ _ _ _

____“Excellent. Follow me. You remember my children? I believe Alice and Jasper are asleep already, and Rose is reading, but you might see Emmett or Edward if you need to grab something.” She hurried down a hallway and led them upstairs._ _ _ _

____On adventurous days, Bella would explore the caverns – near the surface, not the ones belonging to deepfolk – and twist through small tunnels, dive under arches and into small crevices, and even pop up in unnoticed alcoves, but she always found her way out. Bella did not think she would be able to find her way back to the door in this house._ _ _ _

____Esme stopped at two doors that faced each other. “Jacob, right? You can have the one on the left and Leah, yes? You and your friend can share the right. Please come and get me if you need anything, I’m right above you.” She pointed up, smiled, then hurried down the hall._ _ _ _

____“Crazy how she remembers everyone’s names,” Jacob murmured as he opened his door. He let out a low whistle. “Looks like I get a giant bed all to myself. Eat your heart out, Leah.”_ _ _ _

____Leah opened their door. “Aw man, at least Bella and I get all the food.”_ _ _ _

____Jacob’s smile fell. “Hey, wai—”_ _ _ _

____Leah shoved Bella through the door and shut it quickly behind them, food platter safely in hand. They laughed, Bella silently and Leah from her belly before hopping onto the bed. Leah pointed out the different treats as they ate, Bella was unfamiliar with the cheeses and breads, but knew some of the fruits. Leah talked about her favorite food and Bella listened intently, until the food was all gone and Leah was interrupted with a loud yawn. Bella echoed it mutely._ _ _ _

____Leah hopped off the bed and rifled through the drawers beside it, cheering triumphantly. She threw a purple pile over to Bella. “You said you liked purple, right?”_ _ _ _

____Bella shrugged and unfurled the fabric. It looked like a long tube. She frowned._ _ _ _

____Leah chuckled. “Strange? It’ll be comfortable to sleep in. Put your head through the big hole and your arms through the little ones.”_ _ _ _

____Bella shrugged and obliged her new friend. The cloth was nice against her skin, although Bella felt a little strange wearing so much. Another unforeseen issue with humans._ _ _ _

____Leah smiled, “Well, don’t look too happy. You can go ahead and sleep, I’m going to bring the platter back to the kitchens.” She opened the door and left._ _ _ _

____Bella frowned. At home, she had a soft bed of algae. She stared at this bed. It seemed you had to peel it, because it didn’t seem right to lay on the large top lump layer. Bella sat on the edge and waited for Leah to return to teach her how to peel the bed._ _ _ _

____Time passed and Bella grew impatient, and worried. Perhaps Leah had gotten lost like she feared she would. Bella crept out of the room and down the stairs, where they had entered. She didn’t see any signs of Leah in the front rooms or the big metal room that she assumed was the kitchen. She wandered back upstairs, grateful she hadn’t gotten lost but still worried for Leah, when she noticed she wasn’t alone in the hallway._ _ _ _

____The boy turned and noticed Bella. It was her boy. His red hair was hopelessly mussed, as if he had run his hand through it many times. His eyes were bright and alert as they locked onto Bella’s and—_ _ _ _

____Nothing._ _ _ _

____He looked at her strangely for a moment, as if trying to solve a puzzle, then seemed to give up. His dark eyes searched for something that was not her. “Hello,” he greeted. His voice was kind, but detached. Bella’s heart sank deep into her chest. “You must be one of the visitors. Have you seen Jacob, by any chance? Esme told me he was here.”_ _ _ _

____Bella pointed to the room on his right. Without a second glance, he opened the door quietly and entered to a warm greeting from Jacob. The door shut soundly behind._ _ _ _

____Bella’s legs wobbled. She hugged the wall and made it back to her shared room. Leah looked up when she entered._ _ _ _

____“Hey, I ran into Emmett and that boy can talk. I—what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _

____Bella shook her head, fighting off tears for the second time that day. Leah had peeled the bed already, and she crawled between the open layers, thinking. It was dark. Surely that was why He hadn’t recognized her. Come daytime, he would surely remember. But another thought took over. She remembered Jacob’s warm words about the boy–Edward–and how happy he was to see him as well. Bella felt a little hopeless. She bit her lip and shut her eyes._ _ _ _

____An arm wrapped around her waist. “When my brother was sad, or scared, he’d come into my bed,” Leah whispered. “I’d hold him like this until it went away. I don’t know what happened, but we’ll figure it out tomorrow.”_ _ _ _

____Bella nodded, suddenly exhausted. She leaned back into Leah and hoped she was right. They would figure it out tomorrow._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a twilight sideblog [lesbiansforalice.tumblr.com](https://lesbiansforalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
